Now and Forever
by Lucy5
Summary: A new character comes into town and Dean seems to be drawn to her. There is some turmoil between Rory and Dean that is trying to be resolved.


Title: Now and Forever  
  
Author: Lucy and Kathie  
  
Email: Lucgan456@yahoo.com and Katindahat19@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: Rory/Dean  
  
Summary: A new character comes into town and Dean seems to be drawn to  
  
her. There is some turmoil between Rory and Dean that is trying to be  
  
resolved  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters. Amy-Sherman  
  
Palladino is the brilliant mind behind the work.  
  
*Note from authors: This is our first fan fic written together, and we  
  
put a lot of time and effort in it. We really want everyone to enjoy  
  
it, and we would also greatly appreciate any feedback you have, good or  
  
bad. Email one of us, or send it to both!  
  
*On a park bench in the center of town*  
  
Rory: But the true mystery was that she didn't find out about it till  
  
the end and-- (pauses and looks at Dean)....Dean, are you bored?  
  
Dean: Oh, (yawning) not at all. I'm glad we finally get to spend some  
  
time together without Jess popping up every five seconds.  
  
Rory: Well, I'm glad you feel that way.  
  
Dean: Why is that?  
  
Rory: Well, you know how my mom and I went to Harvard to visit right?  
  
Dean: Yeah, it was all you could talk about for a week.  
  
Rory: Exactly, and I figured that since I liked it so much, I should go  
  
back.with you.  
  
Dean: Excuse me?  
  
Rory: Well I was just thinking you know, that's gonna be my life  
  
someday, and since you're a big part of my life, that you should see  
  
where I'm gonna be living, studying, even breathing!  
  
Dean: Rory, you know I care about you, but me? Visiting Harvard?  
  
Couldn't I just visit you when you're actually going there.I mean I bet  
  
they won't allow any "gentlemen friends" in the dorm rooms but there's  
  
gotta be some other way to get in-  
  
Rory: Dean, you're beginning to sound like me.it's scary.  
  
Dean: (slightly embarrassed) sorry.  
  
Rory: Sorry enough to come with me? They have the best coffee.  
  
Dean: Rory..  
  
Rory: Please? For me? (She gives him a puppy dog face)  
  
Dean: I told you that face isn't going to work on me anymore. (Rory  
  
continues to do the infamous look)  
  
Rory: You love me, don't you?  
  
Dean: (laughs) You know I do, now and forever.  
  
Rory: Then you'll go?  
  
Dean: Yeah, I'll go.  
  
Rory: Thank you! (She kisses him.) You won't be sorry.  
  
*In Dean's car*  
  
Dean: So do we make a right or a left over here?  
  
Rory: Left.ahh it feels so great to be driving with someone who can  
  
actually follow directions. Thanks again for agreeing to come.  
  
Dean: (In a teasing voice) Well, I had no choice, did I?  
  
Rory: You most certainly did not. Seriously though, it means a lot to  
  
me. Dean: Well, anything so that we're together.  
  
Rory: (Smiles, then remembers she should be looking at her map) Okay,  
  
you make a right over here and-(seeing Harvard come into view) we're  
  
here.  
  
Dean: Wow, it's big. You're sure you won't get lost?  
  
Rory: Don't worry, I have a map.  
  
Dean: (laughs) Typical. So where should we go first?  
  
Rory: The library and all the millions of books they have and then we  
  
can visit the dorms, and then all the classrooms! Then we could go to  
  
one of those café places and then we could go-  
  
Dean: Whoa.(laughs) Calm down. So let me recap for you. Basically, you  
  
wanna go to every part of Harvard?  
  
Rory: Precisely. Ohhhh! Look! There's coffee! (Rory points excitedly to  
  
the coffee stand ahead.) Did I mention to you that their coffee is the  
  
best I've ever tasted?  
  
Dean: About a thousand times now. I'll go get the coffee for you, my  
  
treat.  
  
Rory: No, don't worry about it. Just go sit on that bench over there  
  
and I'll meet you in a minute. Do you want anything?  
  
Dean: Yeah, a soda would be great.  
  
Rory: Dean, this is Harvard, they don't sell soda here. They only kind  
  
of bubbly drink they have is called perrier.  
  
Dean: (Scrunches face) Okay, then a coffee is fine.  
  
Rory: Be right back!  
  
*Dean goes to sit down and starts flipping through a brochure. A voice  
  
interrupts his thoughts.*  
  
Is this seat taken?  
  
Dean: (Thinking it's Rory, laughs) Of course not. (He looks up and sees  
  
a knock-out girl. Long, blonde hair, ocean-blue eyes, and an amazing  
  
body.)  
  
Girl: So what classes are you taking? (Girl sits herself down next to  
  
Dean, crosses her legs, and sets her the textbooks she was carrying  
  
down on her lap.)  
  
Dean: Actually, I don't go here. I'm just here for a visit with  
  
my.friend.  
  
Girl: Oh, that's nice. Where are you from then?  
  
Dean: Connecticut.  
  
Girl: Really, which part?  
  
Dean: Stars Hollow.  
  
Girl: That's incredible, so am I!  
  
Dean: That sure is a coincidence.  
  
Girl: Yeah, since the term's over, I'm going home to visit my parents.  
  
I guess I'll be there all summer. My name is Sheryl, by the way.  
  
Dean: Nice to meet you, I'm Dean.  
  
Sheryl: Well, it was great talking to you, but I have to get back to my  
  
dorm now.(Sheryl gets up) ya know, cleaning, packing.(laughs) You don't  
  
know how much stuff one can accumulate through a period of only a few  
  
months. I guess I'll see you in Stars Hollow then. (Sheryl accidentally  
  
dropped her purse, and leans down to pick it up.) Oops (smiles  
  
sheepishly) So is it a date?  
  
(Before Dean could answer, a very shocked Rory behind Sheryl was  
  
revealed.)  
  
Rory: I leave you alone for a minute, just one minute, and you're  
  
already making plans with another girl? This is unbelievable! (Rory  
  
turns to leave)  
  
Dean: Rory wait--! (Dean desperately grabs at her right arm.)  
  
(Rory bolts away)  
  
Dean: Sheryl, it was great meeting you, I.I guess I'll see you around.  
  
(Dean begins to run after Rory)  
  
Dean: Rory! Rory!! Wait up!  
  
Rory: Why should I?  
  
Dean: Because you have no ride home.  
  
Rory: Can't you see I'm walking home?  
  
Dean: Are you kidding? For one thing, you're going the opposite  
  
direction. Stars Hollow is that way, and it's also 50 miles away!  
  
Rory: I could hitch hike. I don't need you for anything  
  
Dean: Rory, listen to me. (Rory turns around with an annoyed look on  
  
her face and Dean puts his hands on Rory's shoulders) I'm not  
  
interested in that girl, she just happens to be from Stars Hollow and  
  
we found a common ground. I don't know what she meant by the whole date  
  
thing.  
  
Rory: I bet I do. (Rory pulls away and continues to walk, now in the  
  
other direction.)  
  
Dean: Rory! (Walks after her) Please.  
  
(No answer. Rory doesn't stop.her walk is now broken into a jog. Dean  
  
helplessly looks at Rory's fragile frame for a while as she got smaller  
  
and smaller. Looking for help, he spots his car. He quickly gets in the  
  
car and drives in the direction Rory went. Ten minutes later Dean  
  
still drove behind Rory, averaging approximately five miles an hour. He  
  
could hear Rory quietly sob as she walked. Seeing how he'd hurt Rory  
  
hurt him even more.  
  
Dean couldn't bear it anymore. He parked his car on the road and ran up  
  
to Rory. Drops of tears had formed in Rory's eyes as he faced her.)  
  
Dean: Rory.(Softly).I'm so, so sorry. I'll do anything to make this up  
  
to you. I made a mistake. Just get into the car and let's go home.(Rory  
  
looked at the inviting car and felt her aching feet. She got into the  
  
car, and they didn't speak one word to each other the whole way back to  
  
Star Hollows. The only sounds made in the car were their breathing and  
  
Rory's occasional sniffs.)  
  
*In Dean's car at the Gilmore's house*  
  
Dean: So I'll see you tomorrow after school?  
  
Rory: (Nods)  
  
Dean: Are you still upset? (Concerned look)  
  
(Rory doesn't say anything.)  
  
Dean: Well, bye.  
  
Rory opens the door, looks back at Dean, and involuntarily smiles.  
  
Dean's heart rises. He gave her a hug and whispers)  
  
Dean: You don't know how sorry I am.  
  
*At Rory's bus stop after school*  
  
(Rory's bus halts to a stop as the doors open and she comes out. Dean  
  
is already sitting on the bench, reading the last book Rory had given  
  
him.)  
  
Rory: Dean!  
  
Dean: Hey! How has your day been?  
  
Rory: Pretty good. You?  
  
Dean: Yeah, it's been going great for me actually. Taylor gave me the  
  
evening off from work today, so how about we rent a movie and you can  
  
come over to my place to watch it?  
  
Rory: I would love to. Except I have so much homework, I'd be lucky if  
  
I even get to sleep tonight.  
  
Dean: Oh.  
  
Rory: How about this Saturday? I have the whole day to do whatever you  
  
want. We could go to Luke's in the morning and then rent a movie.  
  
Whatever you'd like.  
  
Dean: Sounds good.  
  
Rory: All right then. See you later!  
  
*Independence Inn*  
  
Sookie: A-what? Oh! That's so sweet of you dear!  
  
Lorelai: (Smiles) Yeah, I know. Like Emily's said three months ago,  
  
they've been really steady. Anyway, I've been planning this for a long  
  
time..(pauses) Do you mind giving me that soup recipe Rory loved?  
  
Sookie: Oh, come on! I can do that for you. (Sly grin) You know you're  
  
not the best cook.ya know?  
  
Lorelai: Sook, please? (Puppy dog on face. Does it for awhile, but  
  
gives up.) Fine, you're fired missy.  
  
Sookie: I'm sorry. I guess you'll just have to find another cook. (Puts  
  
towel she was holding on the counter and walks off.)  
  
Lorelai: Hold up, hold up. (To herself) Darn, that didn't work. (To  
  
Sookie) Sook, I just want to make it special.for Rory.  
  
Sookie: Fine. Here's the recipe. Don't forget to add a little more salt  
  
and-oh yeah, the butter's-  
  
*Saturday morning at Luke's diner*  
  
(Rory arrives at Luke's to find Dean already sitting at a table,  
  
looking at a menu.)  
  
Rory: So, you were just going to order without me?  
  
Dean: Never. (Gives her a kiss) I'm glad you came.  
  
Rory: So am I.  
  
Dean: Ok, so I'm probably getting the eggs and sausage, how bout you?  
  
Rory: Do you even have to ask?  
  
Dean: Right. (When Luke comes to their table) One egg-and-sausage meal  
  
with orange juice and an order of pancakes with coffee.  
  
Luke: Comin' right up.  
  
Dean: (To Rory) Guess what day it is tomorrow?  
  
Rory: I'm not stupid, Dean. I know exactly what day it is.  
  
Dean: Oh really?  
  
Rory: Yep! It's our one year anni-  
  
(But before Rory could finish, the bells on the door to the diner chime  
  
and in comes Sheryl, the girl Dean had met at Harvard.)  
  
Sheryl: (Spotting them) Dean! I figured you'd be here, considering it's  
  
like the only diner in town.  
  
Rory: Excuse me. (She gets up and leaves without saying another word.)  
  
Dean: Rory, hold on! Sheryl, I don't think this is a good ti-  
  
Sheryl: Oh, but I on the other hand, think this is a good a time as  
  
any. The girl will be fine. Let's just sit down and have a cup of  
  
coffee. My treat. It'll be fun.  
  
Dean: Okay, if it's just a cup of coffee. But then I have to go.  
  
Sheryl: Fine.  
  
(They sit down, then when Luke comes around.)  
  
Luke: What happened to Rory?  
  
Dean: She-  
  
Sheryl: She had to go, she didn't feel well. We'd both like a cup of  
  
coffee please. (Luke glares at Sheryl, but Sheryl doesn't seem to  
  
notice.)  
  
Sheryl: So, you go to Stars Hollow High?  
  
Dean: Yeah, I do.  
  
Sheryl: I graduated last year. I can't believe I don't know you. I  
  
would've remembered a guy as handsome as you.  
  
(Luke is behind the counter with a frustrated look on his face, still  
  
glaring angrily at Sheryl.)  
  
Dean: (blushing) Yeah, well I only moved here last year.  
  
Sheryl: Really, from where?  
  
Dean: Chicago.  
  
Sheryl: Oh, I love Chicago, so many places to see.  
  
Dean: Yeah.Sheryl, don't get me wrong. I really wanna stay here and  
  
chat, I mean you're a beautiful girl, but my girlfriend is really hurt  
  
right now.  
  
Sheryl: Girlfriend?  
  
Dean: Yes.  
  
Sheryl: I thought she was just your friend. I mean, if she was your  
  
girlfriend, why didn't you run after her?  
  
*At the Gilmore's font porch*  
  
(Loud banging on the door)  
  
Luke: Come on Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: (In her disorganized kitchen wearing an apron. There are dirty  
  
pots and pans everywhere. She's holding a pot with liquidy stuff in one  
  
hand, and trying to mix a batch of brown thick liquid with the other  
  
hand. Lorelai's hair is in a loose messy bun. She is a mess.) Hold up,  
  
Luke.or whoever's out there. I just need to fix the-Luke? (Stop what  
  
she's doing, put's everything down and goes to the door.)  
  
Lorelai: What are you doing h-  
  
Luke: Oh my gosh.what have you been trying to do? It smells like  
  
there's a fire in here! (Goes into the kitchen and opens a few  
  
windows.)  
  
Lorelai: Well.I thought that today, I wanted to do something different.  
  
You know how you get those sudden urges of changing your routine  
  
around.and.  
  
Luke: You don't even have a routine.  
  
Lorelai: Well, then changing your routine that.you don't have.around.  
  
Luke: Haven't you learned that you're never supposed to be allowed to  
  
cook? You'd burn down your whole house!  
  
Lorelai: But I didn't! See? (Looks around the house too see if  
  
anything's on fire).Why are you here anyway? I was doing perfectly fine  
  
before you came in and messed everything up.  
  
Luke: (Sarcastically) Oh.so I burned up whatever you were attempting to  
  
cook.  
  
Lorelai: Bull's eye! You were right on target. Doesn't take a genius to  
  
figure that one out. Look, (changing tone) don't tell Rory this. She  
  
isn't supposed to know. I'm working up a surprise by the time she gets  
  
home with Dean today. It's-  
  
Luke: Don't get it all worked up. 'Cause-  
  
Lorelai: Why not? You can't tell me what I can and cannot do.  
  
Luke: Fine. Then I won't tell you anything.  
  
Lorelai: Fine with me. It's not like you had anything good to tell me  
  
anyway.  
  
Luke: Actually I did have something important to tell you.  
  
Lorelai: What about your diner?  
  
Luke: Jess has gotten it all taken care of. Anyway, you know Dean?  
  
Lorelai: (rolls eyes) You mean the one that sucks my daughter's face  
  
all the time? Yeah I better know him pretty well. Why?  
  
Luke: Well, he and Rory were at the diner today.together. And another  
  
girl came up to Dean...Sheryl. was it? Anyhow, I don't know the whole  
  
story, but Rory stormed out and she looked really hurt.  
  
Lorelai: That little bastard! He's gonna pay! What did you tell him?  
  
Luke: I didn't say anything, I just didn't serve-  
  
Lorelai: I have to go. (Lorelai grabs her purse and storms out the  
  
door, leaving Luke still in the mess of her kitchen.)  
  
*At the Independence Inn*  
  
Rory: (Going over to Michel) Michel, have you seen my mother anywhere?  
  
Michel: I don't know nor do I care. Why don't you go ask Sookie?  
  
Rory: Fine. (Going into the kitchen and spotting Sookie) Sookie! Have  
  
you seen my mom anywhere?  
  
Sookie: (Panicked look) Sorry sweetie. Umm.she's gonna be right back!  
  
(Satisfied with the good excuse she had made right then and there)  
  
Rory: Did she say where she was going?  
  
Sookie: No, she didn't. Is anything wrong?  
  
Rory: No, I just needed to speak to mom. I'll see you later, Sookie.  
  
Sookie: Okay, bye sweetie.  
  
(Rory leaves the Independence Inn and is walking home when she passes  
  
Lane's house. She starts walking away, but decides she needed someone  
  
to talk to right away, so she walks up to the entrance. She knocks on  
  
the front door and waits for an answer)  
  
Mrs. Kim: Who's there?  
  
Rory: Mrs. Kim! It's Rory.  
  
Mrs. Kim: (Opening the door) Oh, it's just you. Lane's upstairs. She  
  
hasn't finished her homework yet. You can come back tomorrow.  
  
Rory: Wait, Mrs. Kim? It's important.  
  
Mrs. Kim: (sighs) Five minutes. I'm timing-  
  
(Lane comes downstairs)  
  
Lane: Rory! Oh good you're here! (Grabs Rory by her arm and drags her  
  
upstairs. She closes the door) I need you to do me a huge favor. You  
  
know the new CD that's- you look horrible! What happened?  
  
(Rory sobs as Lane puts an arm around her to comfort her)  
  
Rory: Dean.  
  
Mrs. Kim (From downstairs): 4 more minutes!  
  
Lane: You guys aren't..  
  
Rory: (Nods)  
  
Lane: Hold on.I'm pretty sure it's in here.  
  
(Lane opens her closet door and pulls out one of the pieces of the  
  
hardware floor. She takes out a small portable freezer.) Aha! There it  
  
is. (She has a hard time taking out a whole gallon of chocolate chip  
  
ice cream from the small opening of the compartment.) I've had this  
  
since forever, but I'm pretty sure it's still edible.  
  
Rory: Wallowing won't help.  
  
Lane: Trust me. It will.  
  
Rory: (Shakes head).  
  
Lane: Fine, whatever you want.  
  
Mrs. Kim (From downstairs): 2 minutes!  
  
Rory: So what did you want to ask me?  
  
Lane: Forget about that. If you don't wanna wallow, why don't we go  
  
take a walk?  
  
Rory: You're mom-  
  
Lane: I'll just tell her I'm going to the library instead to finish my  
  
homework. Just pretend you're leaving now, and I'll meet you at Luke's  
  
in ten minutes.  
  
(Rory hugs Lane.)  
  
Mrs. Kim (From downstairs): One minute!!!  
  
(Rory rushes downstairs and says bye to Mrs. Kim. Lane goes down a  
  
little while later and asks Mrs. Kim if she can go to the library. Mrs.  
  
Kim agrees, and Lane rushes out to meet Rory at Luke's.  
  
*At Doose's Market*  
  
(Lorelai storms into the market, looking for Dean)  
  
Lorelai: (To Taylor) Where is he? Where the hell is he?  
  
Taylor: Where is who?  
  
Lorelai: (Spotting Dean) Ah hah! There you are.what gives you the right  
  
to do this to my daughter. You know I didn't really like you at first,  
  
but I gave you a chance cuz I figured since Rory liked you, and after  
  
all she does take after me and does share my name so she has to have  
  
some decent sense in her.but.  
  
Dean: Whoaa.What are you talking about Lorelai?  
  
Rory: I'm talking about you!  
  
Dean: What about me?  
  
Rory: You're cheating on my daughter!  
  
Dean: What? Did Rory tell you that?  
  
Lorelai: No! I haven't even spoken to her, she's probably hurt and  
  
confused somewhere and.  
  
Dean: I am not cheating on Rory. I would never do anything to hurt  
  
her.believe me. Do you have any idea where she might be?  
  
Lorelai: Well, I don't know, she probably went home by now, that is if  
  
she hasn't run away.again.  
  
Dean: Ok.See you later.  
  
(Dean runs out of the store while ripping his apron off and leaving  
  
Lorelai dumb-founded.)  
  
Taylor: Bag-boy! Where do you think you're going! You're losing today's  
  
pay!  
  
(Seeing that Dean was already out the door) You're losing the whole  
  
week's pay!!!  
  
*At the Gilmore home*  
  
Dean: (banging on the door) Rory! Open the door! I know you're home!  
  
Rory please open the door! (After a few minutes of just standing there,  
  
he sighs with tears in his eyes and turns to leave. When he reached the  
  
end of the block, he turned to the right. He couldn't believe what he  
  
saw. There was Rory with Lane a few blocks away. They were walking in  
  
his direction, but both were too busy to notice him. They were each  
  
holding an ice cream cone with a massive amount of ice cream piled on  
  
  
  
top of it. Rory was laughing so hard at something Lane had said that  
  
she nearly fell to the ground. Dean immediately turned the other  
  
direction and decided to take the long way home.)  
  
*On the streets, near Lane's home*  
  
Rory: Thanks again, Lane. (Cheerfully) You really made my day.  
  
Lane: What are friends for?  
  
(Rory and Lane hugs)  
  
Lane: I guess I should be going. The last thing I need is Momma finding  
  
out, banning me from seeing you again, and being grounded for life.  
  
Rory: Geez. You make it sound horrible.  
  
Lane: It is. Well, I still need to finish up the homework I have  
  
"supposedly" done in the library.  
  
Rory: (laughs) Alright. I better get going too. See ya!  
  
Lane: Bye.  
  
*On the street*  
  
(Dean is walking home when he sees Sheryl. He glares at Sheryl,  
  
thinking about how she messed up his relationship with Rory. He must  
  
have stared a little too long, because Sheryl saw and waved to him.)  
  
Sheryl: Dean! How did it go with your girlfriend?  
  
Dean: What?  
  
Sheryl: Your girlfriend. How'd she take it?  
  
Dean: Oh.  
  
Sheryl: I'm sorry. I guess you don't want to talk about it. Anyway, I  
  
hope she's okay. I really would go down to her myself and apologize,  
  
but I think she'd rather have you talk to her first.  
  
Dean: Yeah. (He couldn't stop thinking how beautiful Sheryl was.)  
  
Sheryl: I'm really sorry. You know I am. I just had no idea.  
  
Dean: Yeah.  
  
Sheryl: I'm probably on dangerous grounds, talking to you after what  
  
happened today.  
  
Dean: (gives her a tight smile and pauses before speaking) Hey, do you  
  
think we could grab that cup of coffee now? I mean we never did get to  
  
have one before, and even though I usually don't like coffee, I could  
  
really use the caffeine. (Dean says this as he thinks about how happy  
  
Rory had been without him. He felt that he shouldn't be the one  
  
feeling bad when Rory was apparently having such a great time.)  
  
Sheryl: Sure!  
  
Dean: Okay great! Race you there! (Dean breaks into a jog with Sheryl  
  
right behind him. Both laugh.)  
  
*At Luke's*  
  
Dean: (Opening the door for Sheryl) After you.  
  
Sheryl: Than-  
  
Luke: (Coming to the door) I don't think so.  
  
Dean: What?  
  
Luke: Rory's like a daughter to me, if you choose to act like a jackass  
  
to her, do it somewhere else.  
  
Dean: This is unbelievable!  
  
Luke: Tough. (Slams the door in their faces)  
  
Dean: Listen, I'm sorry, why don't we go somewhere else?  
  
Sheryl: Ok, but where? Most places are closed by now.  
  
Dean: Well, we can go to my place for some coffee, if that's okay with  
  
you.  
  
Sheryl: (Smiling) That would be great.  
  
They walk a few blocks until they get to Dean's house and go into the  
  
kitchen. Dean makes two cups of coffee and they go to sit on the bench  
  
outside.  
  
(Lorelai angrily decides to go to Dean's house, for she only began on  
  
the lecture she had for Dean. She stomps at the cement sidewalk as she  
  
walked, obviously prepared to throw a fit once she arrived. Suddenly,  
  
she stops dead in her tracks.)  
  
Sheryl: So, tell me about your love life.  
  
Dean: (Laughing nervously, not sure what to say) Well, I've only had a  
  
few girlfriends, none of which have lasted too long.  
  
Sheryl: Oh, sorry to hear that.  
  
Dean: I don't know. Rory, she's really special. She's everything I  
  
could ever ask for. Except, I guess I made a few mistakes.(exhales) Ha.  
  
I've made more than a few mistakes. I really don't know what to do  
  
now. It breaks my heart to see her so sad, but what hurts even more is  
  
that I was the moron who caused her all the pain.  
  
(Lorelai hides behind a bush as she listens to what Dean was saying.  
  
She squints at then both, as if unsure about what she was seeing. She  
  
seemed to not be able to believe her ears. When she saw Sherry, she  
  
had expected that Dean was perfectly happy with her, but she saw and  
  
heard the exact opposite. Lorelai immediately knows what she was going  
  
to do. She hurried back to her house, for she had a lot to do in less  
  
than a day.)  
  
Dean: Yeah, how 'bout you?  
  
Sheryl: Well, I've had quite a few, but the last guy I dated was the  
  
most special. We went out for about a year and a half, until another  
  
girl came around and he left me for her. I mean, their relationship  
  
seemed like nothing at first, but he kept spending more and more time  
  
with her until he just said it was over between us. He really broke my  
  
heart. (Sheryl says all of this slowly and with tears in his eyes.)  
  
Dean: (Not really sure what to do) Hey, it's okay. (He puts his arms  
  
around her and tries to comfort her while she cries on his shoulder.)  
  
It's over with him. (Dean suddenly realizes how familiar that story  
  
sounded. He was that guy. He loved Rory, and here he was, with his  
  
arms around this other girl who he barely knew. The guilt he felt was  
  
awful; he felt sick to his stomach.)  
  
Sheryl: (Lifting her head) I'm so sorry, I didn't even know I felt that  
  
way about him until now.  
  
Dean: That's okay. But if you're okay, I think I've got to go  
  
somewhere. I'm sorry Sheryl, you seem really great, and I do hope you  
  
find a great guy for you one day, but It's not me. I have a  
  
girlfriend. And I'm not about to make the same mistake that guy made  
  
when he cheated on you.  
  
Sheryl: I respect that. You know what, go back to her. But make sure  
  
she deserves you. You're a really great guy.  
  
Dean: Thanks Sheryl, you really helped me.  
  
Sheryl: Okay, well maybe I'll see you around? I hope it works out for  
  
you.  
  
Dean: Me too.  
  
Sheryl: Bye then. (She walks down the steps, and when she is out of  
  
view, Dean bolts in the other direction)  
  
*The Gilmore home*  
  
(Dean jogs up to the front porch, just as Rory is putting the key in  
  
the door)  
  
Dean: Rory! Rory wait a minute.  
  
Rory: Why should I?  
  
Dean: Cuz I wanna explain everything to you.  
  
Rory: Dean, there's nothing to explain. I thought you loved me, I  
  
thought I meant something to you. But I guess I was wrong.  
  
Dean: But you do mean something to me! If you just let me explain I-  
  
(Lorelai opens the door and stands in front of them with her hands on  
  
her hips)  
  
Lorelai: Why are you guys fighting? This is crazy! Especially on your  
  
anniversary.  
  
Dean: Our anniversary?  
  
Rory: (Realizing now) Yeah, it's been a year since our first date.  
  
Lorelai: Exactly, and being the great mother I am, I have something  
  
special planned for the two of you.  
  
Rory: But mom, I don't think this is the right time.  
  
Lorelai: Sure it is! It's your anniversary, you can't celebrate it any  
  
other time but tonight, so come in, come in.  
  
Dean: Rory?  
  
Rory: Yeah, whatever.  
  
The both follow Lorelai into the dining room where they see a candlelit  
  
table, set up just for two.)  
  
Rory: (Turning to her mother) Mom, did you do this all by yourself? I  
  
mean, you don't even know how to cook.  
  
Lorelai: Well, I learned I guess. Today is special. Now sit down,  
  
I'll leave you two alone.  
  
(Lorelai leaves the room and goes upstairs. Rory and Dean just stand  
  
around, not knowing what to do.)  
  
Dean: So, uh, do you wanna sit?  
  
Rory: Yeah, sitting's good I guess.  
  
(Dean holds out the chair for her and they both sit.)  
  
Rory: (Quietly) Thanks.  
  
Dean: Rory, please forgive me. This is even more proof that we should  
  
be together. Do you really wanna end this relationship at one year?  
  
Rory: No, but what about Sheryl? Do you have feelings for her?  
  
Dean: Well, I saw you and Lane walking together, and you looked so  
  
happy. At that point, I thought that if I was with Sheryl, I would be  
  
getting back at you in way, but that was just so stupid. I spent a  
  
little time with Sheryl and realized you're the only one I wanna be  
  
with.  
  
(Rory gets tears in her eyes)  
  
Dean: Please, don't cry. (He goes over to her seat, kneels down, and  
  
wraps his arms around her.) I promise Rory, I will never do anything  
  
to hurt you again. I've been an idiot, will you please forgive me?  
  
(Rory looks up at him with a shy smile which Dean knows means yes.  
  
They just sit there in each other's arms for a minute until Rory pulls  
  
Dean into a kiss.)  
  
Rory: I love you too. Now and forever. 


End file.
